Give Love
by sinosijak7
Summary: berkat bantuan hyungnya dia bisa bisa bersama seseorang iKON BinHwan in a house


Tittle : Give Love

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jinhwan &amp; Kim Hanbin

Other Cast : YG Family

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua dan agency owe cuman minjem nama doang

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak di samudra/? , ff abal abal hasil pemikiran kilat

.

.

Monyong eh annyeong maksudnya :v

Balik lagi nih sama BinHwan kapel xD

Pengen bikin pair yang lain sih tapi banyak yang minta BinHwan yodahlah karna dedek baik dedek buatin BinHwan lagi :v

Happen reading xD

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

"yaaa KimHanbin jangan lari kau" teriak seorang pemuda mungil –Kim Jinhwan-

"hyung berhenti mengejarku aku kan sudah minta maaf" sungut seorang pemuda yang sedang dikejar oleh Jinhwan –Kim Hanbin-

"aku akan berhenti mengejarmu jika kamu minta maaf dengan baik baik Kim Hanbin-ssi" teriak Jinhwan

Hanbin yang mendengar perkataan Jinhwan segera menghentikan langkanya dan menatap tak percaya pada Jinhwan.

"jangan berbohong hyung" tanya Hanbin menyelidik

"untuk apa aku berbohong pabbo" sungut Jinhwan kesal

"hyung selalu saja berbohong akan memaafkanku saat aku melakukan kesalahan" jawab Hanbin sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh Kim Hanbin-ssi" kata Jinhwan kesal

"hyung berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi" sungut Hanbin

"maka dari itu sebaiknya kau kemari Kim Hanbin" kesal Jinhwan

"arraseo" kata Hanbin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jinhwan

Jinhwan diam sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada menunggu Hanbin datang menghampirinya.

"hyung" panggil Hanbin "maafkan aku" lanjut Hanbin seraya memeluk erat hyung mungilnya

"uhuk uhuk Kim Hanbin lepaskan aku" kata Jinhwan sambil memukul pelan dada Hanbin

"wae hyung?" tanya Hanbin

"kau terlalu erat memelukku rasanya seperti kau akan membunuhku" jawab Jinhwan kesal

"haha maafkan aku hyung" kata Hanbin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu

"Kim Hanbin" teriak seorang pria bermata sipit –Kim Jiwon-

"ah hyung wasseo" jawab Hanbin pada Jiwon

"aku sudah menunggumu selama sejam di depan pintu gerbang" kata Jiwon

"eoh? mian aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu hyung" jawab Hanbin

"ah sudahlah lupakan, sudah tak ada urusan? ayo pulang" ajak Jiwon

Jinhwan yang melihat kedunya sangat akrab hanya bisa memendam perasaannya pada teman sebangkunya Kim Hanbin

"ne hyung" jawab Hanbin "Jinhwan hyung aku pulang dulu, hati-hati dijalan" kata Hanbin

"ne" jawab singkat Jinhwan

Hanbin pergi meninggalkan Jinhwan sendiri di taman belakang sekolah.

'bisakah kau tidak dekat dengan orang itu Kim Hanbin? aku cemburu cemburu meilhatnya' batin Kim Jinhwan

'kenapa kau masih saja belum menyadari perasaanku padamu Kim Hanbin' lanjutnya

"sudahlah lupakan" desah Jinhwan pelan sembari berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

"temanmu?" tanya Jiwon

Hanbin hanya menatap bingung hyungnya

"tadi temanmu?" tanya Jiwon lagi

"iya hyung, kenapa?" tanya Hanbin

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Jiwon tiba-tiba

"apa maksudm hyung?" tanya Hanbin bingung

"kau tidak peka apa bodoh Kim Hanbin? apa dua-duanya?" sindir Jiwon

"hyung" sungut Hanbin kesal

"aku yang baru saja bertemu sudah tau kalau Jinhwan menyukaimu tapi kau yang sudah lama dengannya kenapa tidak sadar" kata Jiwon

"aku tahu hyung" jawab Hanbin

"lalu?" tanya Jiwon

"aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat hyung" jawab Hanbin

"kalau kau tidak segera menyatakan cintamu padanya bisa-bisa dia direbut pabo" kata Jiwon

Hanbin terdiam mendengarkan penuturan hyungnya.

"hyung bisa putar balik?" tanya Hanbin

"menyusul Jinwhan?" tanya Jiwon

Hanbin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

.

.

Disisi lain Jinhwan sedang berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya, sedang asyiknya dia menikmati jalnnya menuju apartemen, seseorang menarik tangannya lalu memeluknya erat.

"hyung saranghae" kata seseorang yang memeluk Jinhwan yang tak lain adalah Hanbin

Jinhwan berusaha melihat siapa yang memeluknya, tapi tanpa melihatnya pun dia sudah tau kalau yang memeluknya itu adalah pujaan hatinya Kim Hanbin. Jinhwan hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hanbin lalu membalas pelukan Hanbin 'hangat' pikir Jinhwan

"coba ulangi sekali lagi Kim Hanbin" kata Jinhwan melepaskan pelukannya

"saranghae Kim Jinhwan" kata Hanbin lalu mencium singkat bibir mungil Jinhwan

"nado saranghae Kim Hanbin" jawab Hanbin memeluk erat namja penyuka Mickey Mouse itu

"kuantar kau pulang hyung" tawar Hanbin

"jalan kaki?" tanya Jinhwan

"ne" jawab Hanbin sambil tersenyum pada Jinhwan

"Hanbin-ah" panggil namja gigi kelinci hyung dari Hanbin

Jinhwan yang melihat namja itu lagi buur-buru menundukkan kepalanya.

"ah Jiwon hyung pulanglah dulu bilang eomma aku masih harus menemani kekasihku" kata Hanbin

"ah arraseo, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan jangan memintaku menjemputmu nanti" ancam Jiwon

"arra hyung, pulanglah" usir Hanbin

Jiwon pun pergi meninggalkan pasangan baru itu.

"dia siapa?" tanya Jinhwan dengan suara yang sangat pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Hanbin

"kau cemburu hyung?" tanya Hanbin

Jinhwan tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"dia hyungku hyung, aku lupa memberitahumu, maaf hyung" kata Hanbin lirih

"kupikir dia kekasihmu" kata Jinhwan sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya

"anni hyung" jawab Hanbin "ayo pulang hyung" ajak Hanbin

"disini panas" lanjutnya

Jinhwan diam tak menjawab, tetapi malah menggenggam erat jemari Hanbin lalu mengajaknya pulang menuju apartmennya.

.

.

END

.

.

Dikit banget ye :3

Pengennya sih dibikin kek di mv give love, tapi mager :3

Penting reviewnya jan lupa dah :3

Sekalian ada yang req kapel buat ff selanjutnya?

Jangan BinHwan lagi qaqa, BinHwannye masih capek butuh istirahat/?

Ketemu di ff selanjutnya

Ppyong ^^


End file.
